The Golden Boy
by OpalStones
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha was never considered a normal boy. No, he was able to do something most people couldn't or would never wish to do, see the dead. To start off his first year of college, Sasuke decides to head to the Quad Cities. But why is there such a lack of spiritual pressure here? And what's up with all these demons running around?
1. Chapter 1

**Summery**: Sasuke Uchiha was never considered a normal boy. No, he was able to do something most people couldn't or would never wish to do, see the dead. To start off his first year of collage, Sasuke decides to head to the quad cities. But why is there such a lack of spiritual pressure here? And what's up with all these demons running around?

Expect some oocness guys (sigh)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha aroused slowly to the melodious tone on his phone, sleep still thick in his head. This, most likely, was the first time in his entire life he's had such a restful night. From 8pm to 7am, no interruptions. Just pure bliss. He rolled up and stretched his joints, giving a little yawn one would compare to a cat. His dark eyes adjusted to the soft golden light that streamed through the blinds and he gave a rare smile. Well, here's to a new day.

Sasuke had two eggs frying on a skillet with two pieces of bread launched in the toaster when the late alarm went off on his phone to speed things up. He hurriedly packed some blank notebooks and pens along with a few first-year collage textbooks and his concert flute in his backpack and flew out the door, toast and egg in hand.

Today would be his first day at his University as a freshman. It would also be the first day in this part of the country at all. Sasuke had arrived to the Quad cities yesterday night. His new apartment was still littered with unpacked boxes and wrapped furniture. But, those were just minor details, Sasuke believed. Some said choosing to move here was a reckless decision, and in a way, it was.

The Quad Cities were four closely built quadrilateral cities that were in honest, a collection of beautiful venues, but were always the wayward sites of horrible massacres, crimes, murders, and gang violence that littered through the center of the cities. It made it to be not the most favorable place to study but for whatever reason, his gut was having him drawn to this odd plot. His guts had only ever gotten him in deep shit a few dozen times but hey, who was keeping count anyways?

The Quad Cities consists of the Konoha City, Ame City, Oto City, and The Anthro City. They are all unique in structure; some with tall skyscrapers or dome like building, and they each held a particular climate substantial, despite their close range; some with warm, humid weather and others cloudy or raining all the time. Most were full of dense trees and wildlife with as much a city can allow.

All the cities are pointed in a rectangle formation, leaving an area in the middle that is slanged Central. Here is where any trades or negotiations mainly take place, also where Sasuke's new collage was located, but it also is one of the most dangerous places to be in the Quads.

Battery, murder, gangs, and kidnappings, were just some of the things that goes down in Central. Of course, there are individual issues in each City but it's censored, which makes things tense as to how much power each city was gaining.

Yup, so it was practically a death trap. But death, Sasuke was absolutely positive, is something he is not afraid of.

It was warm outside his apartment. The sun felt amazing on his pale skin and gave the distant cities a colorful gleam. "I'm going to explore the area in Central one of these days." he said firmly to himself, not even fazed by the distant siren somewhere afar. Sasuke was more of a walker but he caught a bus at the end of his block and rode down to the university with no disturbance.

It was very quiet and still, as if none of the dogs had decided to come out and play. He glanced at his smooth nails, bangs covering his eyes as he mulled over a fickling worry. One other thing very few people knew of or believed in, in his case, is that Sasuke can see and sometimes speak with the dead. Sounds farfetched to you too huh? Well, he can. Some would consider it a gift or a curse. Sasuke was still unsure what his meant to him. He had learned very quickly at a young age never to speak of the transparent man that would smoke cigarettes in front of his brother's elite high school or the dog that would faithfully sit next to the cherry blossom tree each day's end. The children at school would never believe him. His father would irrupt in rage at his son's strangeness and his mother slapped him at his tales of seeing her own deceased mother.

"It's horrible irony" he sighed quietly to himself. And now they were all dead… Perhaps he really should have stayed for the full funeral. It was just too much, the spiritual pressure making him ill. And he most defiantly wanted to leave before he could see his parents' and brother's ghosts. Unsure to where they were, but not daring enough to risk their return. But regardless, this place was strange. He could hardly feel any spiritual pressure at all. It was as if people made sure to give themselves a few skips in the opposite direction before they dropped dead. It would certainly explain his restful night, not having it be invaded with some other spirits dreams or memories. The bus jutted to an abrupt stop with funky smoke and a screech in front of his collage. He moved up from his seat and passed a woman who stared at him oddly and silently thanked the bus driver before stepping out.

"Hey hey, all freshman come over here, over here. Hey, that means you with the chicken ass hair!" Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. He followed some annoying white hair boy's ushering call.

The University was newly renovated but Sasuke could almost sense the age the building had. It was omitting and strong like oak. Untreated green and natural tan grass surrounded it in a soft bed, showing long time companionship. There was a growing pile of mostly, what Sasuke assumed, upcoming freshman, just outside the doors of the building. Some 120 other students or so mingled before a small introductory and welcome was given and the students were all finally welcome inside.

The first thing that Sasuke noticed when he entered the building was the vehement sense of spiritual pressure inside the old collage. He wasn't two feet past the front doors before intensity of it had him lurch forward and empty the small contents of his stomach all over the floor. He could hear the others gasp and recoil but his head pounded with such ferocity he hardly noticed.

His world was spinning lazily. He felt a hand pat his back and hold his long ebony bangs. "y'okay chicken ass? I know the first day is always intimidating but it won't be that bad. No need to let your jumpy nerves make you puke all over the linoleum. What will the janitor say?"

"Get your hands off me." he hissed.

Sasuke noticed it was the same white-haired male. He had a sharp-toothed grin and stormy purple eyes. He held up his hands in defense "Sorry sorry, just trying to help". Sasuke glared at him and blushed, shaking his bangs back in place. He felt sheepish as the janitor did trudge over with a mop and bucket, muttering about 'brats and their jitters, happens every year'. He slunk away from the white-haired boy and his mess to his already late first class.

It was around three o'clock when his classes finally ended. He had tried to sit in the front of all his classes to avoid the few stares but he probably gathered more as he almost constantly passed out. There was just so much spiritual pressure. It felt like his head was going to split every second. He would feel embarrassed if he weren't hurting so much. He probably looked ridiculous jerking from side to side as he struggled, and failed, to stay awake through out the day. He could have wallowed when he dropped his precious flute on the ground in a loud clatter during band. It was an honest miracle he made it through the day at all.

This was something that now baffled him. How could this town be barren of spiritual pressure except at this one location? Sasuke hadn't even seen one spirit this entire time. It made no sense. _Nope, save thinking. Just don't think. Your head's going to explode if you do anymore_. He skipped the bus and just walked home.

Being outside with the fresh air, he slowly began to feel better. He breathed with relief, his headache subsiding gradually. It was rather peaceful and warm out.

"Hey you, with the chicken ass hair!" _Shit. _He scrutinized as a white-haired bakka came jogging up to him with a grin. He felt his big hand clasp his back once more. "How's it going?"

"Get you hand off me and my name's not chicken ass." he growled.

"Well, wouldn't it be helpful if I actually did know what it was?"

He sighed, not wanting to say anything but knowing this guy probably wouldn't stop calling him that unless he gave it. "Sasuke."

"I'm Suigetsu, nice to meet ya." He held out a hand for a shake which Sasuke ignored as he kept walking.

"You know, you looked as pale as a ghost in the halls. Do you got some disease or something?"

"No, I don't got no disease" he grounded out in irritation. "Why are you following me?"

"You know, you're kind of cold. You should be more friendly, especially to me after I helped you with that little incident this morning." Sasuke stared. "Fine, I live this way too, just wanted to talk is all."

They walked on in silence. Sasuke barely twitched when Suigetsu reached for his schedule sticking partially out his bag. He heard the boy hum in appreciation. "That so cool, you only have classes Monday through Wednesday. You must be really smart. We have the same calculus class tomorrow and Wednesday. Sweet. I'm a sophomore but I had to take an algebra course last year. You're in band too. What instrument-"

"Flute."

"F-flute. Isn't that a bit girl-"

"No. Here's my apartment. Goodbye." He snatched back his schedule and left for inside. He immediately plopped on his bed and fell asleep.

The next two weeks passed as such as he came and went from his school. Normally Suigetsu accompanied him both ways. He went out with him some days he had no classes, paying attention to Suigetsu's lists of okay places to go and places to avoid at all cost. He also slowly became accustomed to the monstrous spiritual pressure at his collage, his head only now feeling a dull thud. It was a Tuesday, after his last class which is always band. He lingered, taking his time cleaning and putting away his instrument in its own little case. The last two bassoon players strolled out and he was finally alone.

The band room was magnificent and spacious, filled with large windows to welcome in light. It was so much more in comparison to the cramped and humid one in his old high school. He felt calmer here. He let his mind go blank in content and his body swayed in relaxation. The melody hummed in his head and he rocked, almost as if he were about to dance. His feet must have found some interest for his body did move. His eyes were closed and the song carried him away. He felt warm, almost eternally happy, with this lulling peace in his soul. It felt so nice Sasuke feared he might break out in song. _That'd be bad_. He ruefully tried forcing himself stop and return down from his high.

Pulses of the ecstasy were leaving his body calmly. It soon ended to none but a chill cold and he found himself traveled to a dark room.

His eyes dilated to make quiet short shadows. He stood stilly in the silent room without words.

If there were windows attached to the walls, he wasn't so certain. Did he just wander in this random dark room or had he danced for so long he allowed for hours to pass by?

His breath now came out in short smoky puffs. He felt so chilled. His skin prickled in discomfort and his hair rose with it. Sasuke knew the cold had more to do than just with the weather or venting system but the ghost boy had never experienced something like this before. It almost unnerved him in his startled state.

He started to hear a small cry. It was high pitched and eerie. He moved his dark eyes from side to side and around him to see if he could find anyone. "Hello?" he said lowly. He heard it again. It was much more desperate and strangled. It turned into screaming. Sasuke cautiously moved towards the distant sound, it becoming more surreal with each step. He left the room into a hall he didn't recognize in the least. Now that was unnerving. Where _was_ he? The desperate screams screeched as loud as the trumpets and he ran, running running just as desperately to get to it. He felt so weak as he came, his feet wanting to give out. His cold breath puffed and he finally arrived to a long dark corner where a little blue figure sat with her hands clasped around her neck.

Sasuke stilled immediately. No, this wasn't good. It was a little blue girl, her hands choking so tightly around her and she had trails and trails of ruby blood spilling from her mouth and eyes. She continued to scream bloody murder but when her eyes locked on with Sasuke's she suddenly looked possessed and hungry. She glared hotly at him as she screamed out her lungs. Sasuke's body shuddered violently with her demonic look. No, this wasn't good.

Since his youngth, the spirits Sasuke always saw were still fully colored. Not as deeply as living people but enough to tell with their transparent bodies. Most of them either only stared, ignored, or rarely, chatted with him. He could never touch them. But the blue one's were different. They were dangerous, unstable and unpredictable. They were the lost souls of the earth's realm with no way of escape. They were much more desperate and foul. Two years ago when Sasuke went on his class trip to a cottage in the mountains, he encountered his first blue spirit. It was an old man, who was standing just outside his cabin door late at night. He had wiry hair and a blank face. Sasuke's oblivious sixteen-year old self watched the man with curiosity, never seeing such as him. He foolishly risked himself, approaching the man to see if he would respond to him differently or with nothing like the others. Well, respond he did.

The blue man watched him calmly then suddenly got this sinister look in his eyes and a feral grin spread on his face. He quickly grabbed Sasuke. Sasuke was too startled to actually react at first. This ghost could touch him?! It grabbed his nightshirt, twisting it around so it choked at his neck tightly. He gasped for breath, clawing at the spirit's freezing fingers in desperation. He kicked it harshly in its stomach area and he felt it let him go. But not before the man slashed five long trails of finger scratches down his back. It burned hotly into his skin and trails of blood pooled out of him. He yelled out in pain as he bled onto the grass. He tried to stand up to defend himself in case the spirit were to come to him again but the heat of his wound kept him painfully still in one spot. Students and teachers soon came rushing out to see what had happened, horrified to see him lain in his state. He needed stitches and other immediate medical help. He knew he couldn't tell them about the blue man so he had to settle with an animal attack that came from the woods, but the nurses, he could tell, wanted to beg to differ. The scratches did look too human to be completely animal, but what else could it have been?

The scratches burned him for weeks until it finally settled into five thin dark scars on his back. They are still there just as visible to this day, a couple of years later. And as the blue child glared at him, they began to tingle in tenderness. He felt panic as she rose to her small child legs. She began to move quickly towards him. Sasuke was going to turn and run away as far as he could but he noticed his feet wouldn't budge. He couldn't move. _I can't move!_

His hair rose again and his panic erupted ten fold as he was unsure what to do as this screeching and bleeding spirit child came closer and closer to him. His hands started shaking as the air became more and more intense. His left hand was still grasping on to his flute case, he just noticed. She was only several yards away now, but instead of trying to get his feet pumping again, he tore open the case and snapped his flute pieces in place then begun to play a melody with his eyes closed. It was the same melody responsible for taking him hear. He had never learned officially how to play it, but his fingers glided softly on his flute to make the unearthly melody. It was steady and powerful, commanding of attention. It was confusing but guiding as it ushered you into its tune.

The little girl's screeching started to subside and Sasuke lifted an eyelid to see her watching him curiously one foot away as he made the beautiful and eerie music. Sasuke put his heart into it, swaying in time with the melody once more, watching the small girl do the same. After a while, she sang the melody with his playing, making a ghostly duet in their stride. He wasn't sure for how long he played or for how long she sang but soon warm light began to brighten the room in dawn and the little girl's blue figure began to disappear. He stopped playing, and she was gone.

* * *

**Spooky ne? Review please :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Chapter 2**

To say Suigetsu wasn't amused when he woke up the coming morning would be an understatement. The first thing Sasuke's eyes met when he had awakened was a hard scowl with extra sharp teeth. Oh, the boy snarked at him for what had felt like hours. He was overdramatically, in Sasuke's opinion, pissed at his disappearance after school. He said he had waited around for several hours but he was nowhere to be found. Suigetsu went on and on about how dangerous it was walking around here solo and what if he got jumped by a gang? "Plus", he exasperated, explaining how he then later discovers Sasuke sleeping on a bench halfway from home at 3am. _Gosh, you'd think he's my mo-_ Suigetsu vainly tried to get him to spill where he had been but all Sasuke said was to assurance he wasn't jumped or kidnapped.

It actually took Sasuke a few minuets himself to re-gather his memory as to what happened the previous night... He recalled the little girl and how he was barely able to evade her attack. But not much else he could remember. He supposed he found the exit to the strange zone and attempted to go back out. Yeah…that might have been it?

Which brought him back to where he was now. Here he lay on a couch, in what he assumed was the Suigetsu's apartment. He looked around curiously. He had toned light blue walls and a small aquarium full of marimo. What are those things supposed to do anyways? Do you eat them? He could almost feel how his amusement was disheveling his companion so he sighed, " Look, it's not like it matter's anymore. I'm here now so chill".

Suigetsu growled in irritation but decided to let it go. "Come on, let's go already. It was late to begin with, now we're definitely going to come a few minuets in for class."  
He went around the back of the couch, rummaged around in his dark closet then threw out a plain dark grey sweatshirt to a questioning Sasuke. He raised his eyebrow, asking him if he really wanted to walk around with the exact same clothes he had on the day prior, so Sasuke shuffled it on sheepishly with thanks.

They scurried out his apartment and waited for the next bus to hop on. When Suigetsu continued to grumble under his breath about him, this time Sasuke couldn't help but to chuckle in amusement at his friend. His friend. Ahh, yeah, he supposed this odd purple-eyed boy was a friend now. He pondered it when the old bus pulled up with a screech and dusty cough. They paid their fee then trudged around for a place to sit in the back.

Carefully studying Suigetsu's movements with his dark eyes as he shuffled irritated through the bus as it bumped and swayed around on the uneven road, he could really feel him one hundred percent. It was as if everything he did was genuine, at least fully to his own beliefs. Sasuke could only rarely recall a small handful of times someone had actually worried over him. Or waiting faithfully, hours behind, just to walk back home with. Also, if he was in Suigetsu's house, it obviously meant the other boy carried him…(blush) _Nono. _He quickly shook his head to disburse that image.

But no one was ever so close with him where he could feel same comfortness. Hell, even his blood born brother was distant in the end. Comparable to strangers from far-away lands. Perhaps as an acquaintance, or someone who would be willing to practice in the act of philanthropy with, was the closest he got. He didn't have anyone he would ever connect with in his future nor had he had the desire to. But he did sort of like this purple-eyed boy. His dark-eye brooding stare caught his attention and the boy smirked over to him, motioning for him with his bottle to hurry along.

Sasuke plopped down on one of the worn leather and leaned his head back. The heavy seat made a whoosh of air as he sat; dust flying about quickly in small eddies caught in the lines of light. They twirled in circles like fat dancers. Spinning along above his head and to his now lazy growing mind where he couldn't help but begin to recall.

* * *

_The weariness he once felt was completely gone, but it left a feeling of abandoned fatigue that almost made him sag with dull energy. He was still in the same abnormal part in the school. There had to be an exist somewhere._

_He made himself keep going, honestly unsure as to where his feet were leading him. The constant headache that inhabited him when he came to his school suddenly spiked. He could have blacked out right then, it was just too much pressure for his body. He blindly followed up some stairs in a warmed hall where he stopped at a door. It just seemed like the most reasonable place to step go in to._

_When he touched it, it was very hot, almost enough to scorch his fingers. With a tired push, it heavily moved open to a candle lit room. And so with the first thing Sasuke saw in the dimmed room were nine pairs luminous eyes watching him._

…Other's POV

It was very unexpected when the nine demon occupants were joined with by a boy from the unused demon classrooms. It was almost comical. All of them were very relaxed, lazing around comfortably in the number of chairs and couching in their meeting room that when the lone door open up, they all jumped, horribly startled.

It was so odd. Where had he come from? How'd this human get here? It watched them dazedly as if it were drunk of its own emotions, as humans normally are. It could obviously see them. It wasn't as if they had to keep their glamour on when alone. Their animal like feature, or at least to the ones who had them as visibly, stood out as proud and obvious as ever. Neji, being the collected person he was, was the first of them to react. His dead pale eyes narrowed in suspicion as he and stood up to regard the dark-haired youth in their presence. "May we help you?"

It only blinked at them and glanced around. His coal eyes trained on each and everyone of them somehow making them all alert with attention. He had a disheveled appearance, as if he rolled around with a bear back there somewhere. In the candlelight and the slight sun from some of the covered windows, they reflected off some shiny metal pole in his arms. His breath a bit shallow which made the pink haired demon perk up. The large and busty blond demon suddenly widened her eyes in realization and she stood. "Oh, I know you. You are one of the newly selected freshmen for the University. Sasuke correct?" The boy nodded. "Well, you've certainly found an interesting place to stumble into." She walked over by him and placed her arms on his shoulders, leading him back to the human realm entrance. "It is still pretty early in the morning, why don't you go home and get some rest. Today is Wednesday after all. You don't want to be too tired before classes right?" The boy nodded tiredly, entranced with her voice. He was led to another door which he hesitated at before opening, where a more comfortable aurora and light welcomed him. And that was all as he was ushered out. But strictly not before his coal eyes locked onto a stormy blue that clashed internally with promise and awakening that would last for centuries to come, just in a brief half second.

The door clicked shut.

"Well, that was random eh, Naruto." Sakura bumped her friend with her elbow. Naruto didn't even notice. His eyes were still trained at the exact spot him and the dark-haired beauty met optically. He had shivers in his skin and his breath hovered in his mouth. She jabbed him once more and he stumbled out back to them blinking his eyes in focus and innocently looked at her. "Eh, what Sakura-chan?"

"How did a human get back there?" Neji asked, addressing Tsunade. She shrugged, ignoring her ace student beating her other blond one over the head. "He must have snuck through from this entrance sometime earlier in the day. I suppose the last one here forgot to set up the glamour on. The. Door." She glared at the only other blond person in the room who which chuckled nervously with pretension. "Umm, I'm pretty sure I put glamour back on granny. Maybe someone let him in here?"

"No on let him in here. That's ridiculous."

"Well, I'm glad you could recognize the boy. I was a few seconds away from snapping his neck" Neji said darkly. The few of them glanced his way. "The only other kind of person who could have gotten in here would have been trained to. He could have been one of Anthro's spies."

"That scrawny little thing? Now way!" Kiba chuckled, settling back on the arm of the couch.

"Wha-what if he remembers about us?" Hinata asked, the grey snow-wolf ears on her head flattening slightly.

"You hadn't worried dear, the human was most obviously entranced with my beauty." Tsunade flaunted, making some of the guys in the room pretend to gag.

"Yeah, well whatever." Shikamaru drawled. "Can we please just continue to do what we came here to do? We don't have much longer now."

That settled the waves of excitement in the room. They all suddenly became more solemn and bitterly focused, straitening up and turning their attention to their leader. Naruto was the most so reluctant. His mind was still drifting by thoughts of the human. It confused him by how much he was interested but his mind was reeling with the boy's mysterious appearance. Who was he? Where had he been, what's he doing? His name was fresh on his lips. _Sasuke_. He most definitely had a feeling they would meet again in the future.

"Neji, Lee, your reports. Did you get any other information on your friend?"

"Unfortunately not Lady Tsunade" Lee started. "We were unable to get in touch with Anthro's special police agency. We were only allowed in the city for several hours before they made us leave. We asked around but everyone claimed to have no idea of her past whereabouts. Most of them had no idea she had passed."

"Neji" she directed. "Do you have anything else?"

"No" he murmured grimly. "But I know Anthro was up to something. Tenten was killed by a demon, I could smell it all over her." His fists clenched. "And then they don't want to meet with us or say anything. Tenten was one of their residents, their own, and a human no less! She hardly ever left the city, there is no way some other demon would have entered and had the time to slaughter her without their notice. And the lack of interest to her case…they knew this was going to happen. And they didn't do a thing." He looked utterly disgusted. The hate was only kept so visibly in his person to cover the sorrow he was forcefully feeling. The many of them sympathized. They knew the usually stoic demon was very fond of the human girl with the twin buns on her head. Her death was very tragic. The police discovered her mangled body. Slashed in various places and beaten brutally. A series of injection marks to assume medical experimentation. A pure, agonizing death.

Naruto himself, who wasn't terribly close with Neji, had the chance to meet Tenten at least a couple times. She was very calm and warmhearted. Very good with her hands. She knew that they weren't human in the least but still welcomed him warmly as if he was only a long distant cousin and not something horrible. The fox boy had really liked her and was saddened from the news about three days ago. Everyone could tell Neji was the most effected though. If he had a shell before after all those years, now he was completely shut away. His dark brown hair framed his face now covering his eyes with torment. He was sinking, and Naruto wasn't so sure if he would be able to resurface again. "I swear when I find who was responsible for this, I will-"

"You will do nothing," Tsunade said coolly. "There is nothing we can do. A full seventy-two hours have now long since passed and whatever issues we find with this will have to be dealt with formally." The blond haired woman crossed her arms firmly across her busty chest and nodded pointedly which was returned.

Naruto sighed and turned his attention the covered windows. He stood up, hoping to disburse the grim energy by pulling open the blinds, letting in the now steadily rising sun. Pink light bounced off the glazed table to the pale walls. It brightened many of their faces. Sakura looking the most replenished when it touched her skin. He cracked the window slightly and allowed the room to take a breath. "We good?"

"Not quiet. I want all of you to meet with your squad leaders and to train with the other's like a normal class day this week. Go over the basics and try to touch up on any of the skills you may find lacking now. I actually believe I will need to meet you all next week as well. I may have some new missions to go over with you then."

Sakura sighed. "That's not fair. You know Kakashi will show up at least three hours late. Look! He's not even paying attention now, are you Kakashi-sensei?"

"Hmm," The white haired mongoose looked up from a hidden book under his arm. "Did you say something Sakura?"

"No," she deadpanned. "Nothing but my point."

Shikamaru drawled his eyes over to that man and raised an eyebrow. "And your assignment from a few weeks ago, did you find out anything new about Amecity? And their little Akatsuki group, what are they up to?"

Kakashi exhaled quietly and slipped his book in his jacket, addressing the younger demon with hidden annoyance. "No, I haven't heard any new word of them. And if I had, that would be of private discussion with Tsunade exclusively." Shikamaru only stared at him. Tsunade raised a brow at the two but ignored it.

"I'm actually very unsure as to their current motives myself. Everything in the Amecity as of now remains dormant. They are very quiet and I'm not sure what that means but for now, we'll just deal with our own territories. Alright everyone, dismissed." Tsunade rose from the head of the table with a ruby smirk and left out, hands in the pockets. The others followed, a little sleepy from the early calling. Naruto went over and bumped Kakashi playfully with his shoulder, telling him he'd better not be late or else. He got a small chuckle and a ruffle to his bushy golden hair in return. He grumbled as he stopped at the door, saying he wasn't a little kid anymore.

"Oh yes you are," Kakashi called over his solder. "If I still have to get my old bones up just to watch the both of you run around like untrained digits, you're still kids."

"I resent that!" Sakura called somewhere afar.

When everyone was clear, Naruto ginned happily. Yup, it was his job for after every meeting he glamoured everything up so no random human would notice and discover this place. Which obviously failed today… but he swears, he glamoured the door last time! He had absolutely no idea how this one got past. _Sasuke~_. "Oh, stop letting your mind wander like some lovesick girl!" He rubbed at his head. He quickly reset up all the pillows on the couches and threw out the bags of chips someone managed to sneak in here. The light breeze stopped when he pushed down the window. The soft morning light now made the room in soft morning hues of gold just for him. It felt exhilarating as he just stood there. He felt like one of those mermaids sunbathing on a rock he noted, stretching back his muscles in content.

Why he really enjoyed his job after meetings was that it gave him some time to really stretch his muscles in the back unused rooms. They were enormous so Naruto could go into his natural fox form and not have to worry of breaking anything or anybody seeing him. If was very relaxing and needed. You can only stand so much in a human-like shell.

He turned chipperly and headed for the curtained door, the sun winking yellow at him in farewell as he exited.

* * *

Sasuke felt like his head was going to explode from the pressure. From the average spiritual pressure of the school you ask? Oh no, not that. It was just that he was being fiercely bugged beyond his substantial beliefs. Since Suigetsu and him had arrived late for Calculus, Suigetsu magically had absolutely no prior clue as to what they were doing, and Sasuke, who was basically a young genius, was now being hoarded with his bothering questions he need to answered. And not only that, to Sasuke enormous surprise, at the front of the class room, atop the teachers desk, stood the little blue girl he had made a run-in with last night. No one else could obviously see her, but it was nerve racking as she stood there, staring him down. He just might have been able to deal with it being like this but the next thing he knew, the little girl started wailing shrilly, just like last night. Her high-pitched cries racked his nerves and Suigetsu constant pestering kept putting him on the edge. He slowly placed his head on his desk, arms rapped around, to try and ignore everything happening around him. "Eh, Sasuke. You alright?" he slowly nodded in his arms.

"Sasuke Uchiha! There is no sleeping in my class. Since you feel so obliged, come solve this calculus problem in front of the class; f(x)=2x^3+3x in the sequence…. _Oh kami-sama_

And so that's how the rest of his day went, with a white haired bug on his back with a little extra shriek on the side. And out the window, the stupid sun was smiling.


End file.
